


Rejection

by karmansworld



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, HAHA WHAT IS THIS, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Now we go full drama series mode, Pining, Swearing, who said love is easy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmansworld/pseuds/karmansworld
Summary: Sykkuno is sure about his feelings but Corpse is still in doubt. But, after a game, maybe he is sure now.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 141
Kudos: 565





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Please be noted that English is not my first language. 
> 
> I write this for fun and yeah, if they are not comfortable with this, I'll take it down. 
> 
> My tumblr : karmansworld
> 
> Happy reading!

Sykkuno stares at his phone screen. Actually, he is waiting for someone to text him and that someone is no other than Corpse. He couldn't sleep last night and right now, he feels so burdened around his shoulders. Everything just feels so heavy to carry on.

Especially his feelings. It has been three months. In fact, only three months and he is really sure of his feelings about the other guy. This has never happened to him before. He never felt the need to confess before but that's what he's going to do.

He wants to confess because he feels like Corpse likes him back. No, he is actually very sure. You can say he is imagining things but he is not stupid enough to differentiate the ways Corpse treat him and other friends of his very differently. 

So, today is final for Sykkuno. He wants to make sure that Corpse knows that he feels just the same thing.

He has been wondering how to confess. He really has. He is not good at this. He totally sucks at this. Being a 28-year old virgin doesn't help him much, honestly.

He takes a deep breath and decides not to wait for Corpse to text him. Today, he will text Corpse first.

To : Corpse  
Hey, Corpse! Good morning! How are you feeling today? Did you get some sleep?

It's not long until he gets a reply.

From : Corpse  
Hi, Sykkuno. I'm great. I didn't get much sleep. Good morning, Sykkuno :) Didn't expect for you to text me first.

To : Corpse  
Corpse, I have something to tell you.

Sykkuno takes a deep breath. He can't believe he is about to do this. He is scared, honestly. What if Corpse rejects him? And worse, what if Corpse feels uncomfortable with him after this?

Oh no.. Should he do this?

Something in his heart is screaming yes while his head says otherwise. But, he follows the voice of his heart this time. No more turning back from this.

To : Corpse  
Uhh.. Actually, I- I think that I like you, Corpse. Not in a friendship kind of way…

He sees his chat is read already and Corpse is online. But, there is no typing. Neither is a reply.

Oh, no. Corpse must be so shocked with what he just said. Sykkuno starts shifting uneasily on his bed. Oh, no.

.  
.  
.

Corpse stares at his phone. His eyes still wide from what he saw. Oh my God. What?

Sykkuno likes him? And, he even confessed?!

What- what-

He is still in pure shock. Honestly, he is clueless of what to answer at this point. He needs to think this through.

Does he actually like Sykkuno back? He doesn't think so. He likes his company but he never really thought of him more than his best friend. In fact, Sykkuno is a really great friend but he just never thought of dating or something like that.

Of course, Sykkuno is really important for him. He is willing to do anything for that boy. But, he doesn't think they are that too far ahead yet.

Sykkuno is his friend, right?

He takes a deep breath. This is hard. Sykkuno is making this hard for him. The worst thing is, he doesn't want to be in a relationship right now, or forever. He will be such a failure in it.

And, most importantly, he doesn't want to ruin Sykkuno's life. 

Then, he decides after a very long thought.

To : Sykkuno  
I like you too, Sykkuno. But, I don't see you that way. I'm sorry, Sykkuno. 

He is not even sure if this situation requires emojis in the chat, or not. Gosh, life is hard.

He sees Sykkuno typing real fast.

From : Sykkuno  
It's okay, Corpse. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. Sorry for jumping into that out of sudden like a frog going for a fly. :(

During this hour, Sykkuno can still make a joke.  
He lets out a chuckle before he replies.

To : Sykkuno  
Nope, nothing's changed between us. :)

He hopes he made the best decision.

.  
.

Sykkuno closes his eyes, trying not to open them. He should have expected this. No, he is not crying. Don't worry much. He just feels a little sad and… brokenhearted. Maybe. His heart feels sick here and there for no reasons.

He really thought all this time, the affection given was a solid proof that Corpse likes him the same way. But, it seems like he has been llost in translation.

He tries to sleep, which seems impossible now. But, who cares? At this point, he just wants to forget what just happened.

.  
.

It's another day and Sykkuno is up to stream Among Us again. He is playing with Rae, Toast, Brooke, Dream, 5up, Ludwig, Karl, Tina, and… Corpse.

God. He totally forgot about Corpse!! And.. they are doing proximity Among Us. 

Oh, he is so done for today.

Well, he just has to go on with this, right? He sets his happy face and starts the stream. He feels a lot better seeing his lovely viewers.

To be honest, he can't believe that he made himself confess out of nowhere yesterday. 

He chuckles at that sudden memory. Then, he lurks his eyes into his chat section. 

_Sykkuno, Corpse didn't put your name in the title of his stream!_

Hm, what? Really? He acts like he doesn't care about that but he's already checking it with his phone and yes, his name used to be the third name in the title of his livestream. But, it's gone today. Why is Corpse doing this? Is he actually uncomfortable?

Oh no. He needs to stay away from Corpse in today's game for sure. He should stick with someone that can probably talk with him about anything. Should he stick with Dream? Maybe. 

He joins the discord and the lobby's code is already in the general section. There goes that. He joins the lobby and all he does is test his voice with Rae and waits silently near the computer where you customize your clothing.

Well, he actually thinks about sticking with Dream but there's also possibilities where he can stick with Karl or Ludwig. He doesn't really want to be near Rae because she will definitely sense that something is off with him. And, Toast..

They just know him too well.

And, Sykkuno is bad at pretending. So, he better watch out for his own characteristics today.

Everyone is finally in the lobby. Great, they just need to start playing and he will start trolling everyone. 

As soon as the game starts in The Skeld map, he goes near Dream. 

"Hey Dream, do you need protection services today?" He asks, already laughing a little because it looks like Dream is speechless.

"Oh- of course, Sykkuno." 

They walk together to the reactor, Dream leads the way. He probably has tasks there. 

"Dream.. are you the imposter?" He questions when Dream goes to the vent. Oh no.

"Well, can you help me win, Sykkuno?"

Sykkuno waits for a moment. He thinks and thinks. "Okay! How do we do this?"

"Well, we have to-"

Dream doesn't finish his words because Corpse walks into the reactor. He freezes at the door for a moment before he goes to do his Simon Says. And then, Sykkuno watches as Dream steps closer to Corpse.

Oh, no.

"Hi, man!" 

Dream kills Corpse.

Oh, Jesus!

Sykkuno freaks out and he screams Dream a few times but the other guy is just wheezing so hard. 

This is bad, isn't it?

They run away from the reactor and when they reach the cafe, the report button is called on Tina's body. It may be Dream's partner who killed her.

"I can clear Sykkuno." Dream says it the first thing.

"I can clear Dream too." It just comes out his mouth automatically and it feels so wrong to say so.

They go on with the game and Dream win the game with Toast. 

.  
.

Corpse heard half of what Sykkuno and Dream were talking about but he actually doesn't expect for Dream to be the imposter. He thought that Sykkuno was the imposter but it is actually Dream and Sykkuno is simping for Dream?

That just makes him feel somehow uncomfortable. Dream killed him and Sykkuno didn't even report but kept freaking out. He stays silent for the rest of the game because honestly, he feels so angry? 

He doesn't know why. He keeps following Sykkuno who just follows Dream everywhere for the rest of the game. Wow, they are chatting very happily, aren't they? 

He gets imposter the next round and the first thing he does is kill Dream. In front of Sykkuno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you are a bunch of sweethearts that I didn't expect to see. Thank you for all the comments. I have read them all! I'm going to reply as soon as I get this one published.
> 
> So, here's a continuation for the previous chapter!
> 
> I hope all of you will like it.

It's the second game for the day. Everyone has gone off doing their tasks or probably trolling and talking with each other about dinner. Well, not for Sykkuno, Rae and Dream. They are still talking about their last game.

"I'm feeling like making a graveyard." Rae states, and there are some chewing noises. Oh, is she eating the chips again?

"Oh, too bad, Rae. I'm not the imposter." Sykkuno just states the obvious information. Honestly, he doesn't feel like trolling anyone for this game. Last game, it was so hard to go through.

"What about you, Dream? Do you have it?" Rae asks, both of them walking closer to Dream. 

"Ah, nope. I don't have it. Maybe we can do it next round." 

"I can't believe you and Toast won the last game with Sykkuno's help. It was so funny." Rae chuckles. "Well, I gotta go do my tasks, imposters." 

Before Sykkuno and Dream can ever say anything, Rae already leaves the dropship, leaving both Sykkuno and Dream there. 

"Oh, the lights. Dream, did you do that?" The lights go off. He can't see anything and he doesn't get a reply as well. Is Dream planning to kill him silently in the dark where Rae can probably accuse him for the kill?

It's not long until Sykkuno sees a report button on his screen. He gasps and loses his breath. The lights are back and he sees Corpse standing over Dream's body. "Corpse?" He gasps in shock.

There is only Dream's dead body left with him because Corpse leaves. "Dream???! Oh my God, Dream!! I thought you were going to kill me!!" He says that and hits the report button.

He still has trouble breathing.

"What happened, Sykkuno?" Everyone is asking him with that tone they always use when he reports a body.

"Dream, Dream… oh Jesus! I- I was just there with him at the pond. Rae was there, she left. Lights went off and I was searching for him but I didn't see him until I saw a report button."

"Oh, so you actually know how to report a dead body?" That is Corpse, suddenly making everyone die in silence.

"Er.. I mean. Yes.. It's Dream." There is no way he doesn't report Dream's dead body. Dream has been the nicest man with him today.

"Did you see anyone, Sykkuno?" Rae is using that tone. She knows something is up but she wants him to puke the truth out of his mouth.

Sykkuno takes a deep breath. "...No." He can't do this to Corpse. No matter what situation they are in right now.

"I think we all know who it is. Don't worry, Sykkuno. I'm here with you." Karl says that and all of them start voting and Corpse is laughing hard at the situation. But, Sykkuno is still confused.

They know? How? Did Corpse tell them or something?

"What are you guys doing? Let's skip. There's only one dead body." Everyone is laughing at his words but they all vote except for himself.

"No need, Sykkuno!" Toast chirps in. "We already know who it is." 

"Yeah, Sykkuno. You can skip." Ludwig barges in as well.

Sykkuno skips. And then, everyone has voted Corpse except for him. Even Corpse voted himself out. 

What? 

"Oh Jesus! You guys actually killed him!" Sykkuno covers his mouth, still not believing what's going on. 

.  
.

Corpse and Dream are both ghosts now. They stick at the meeting room, eyeballs on each other. 

"You should have waited first, man. They all know you're going for revenge here." Dream laughs a little, but Corpse is not really that entertained.

"Well, I wasn't thinking about winning. I was trying to show something." He doesn't know why he said that.

"Everyone knows that Sykkuno is your man. But, maybe Karl doesn't." Dream flies near Sykkuno and Karl. Corpse follows from behind.

They are doing that dramatic thing again. God.

"Ludwig, are you the imposter? Kill me Ludwig. Let me take it for you, Sykkuno."

"No, no, no. Kill me. Don't kill Karl."

They are both fighting to get Ludwig to kill them. Ludwig is not even the imposter. Tina is the other imposter and there is no way she can win this game. Especially when she is alone and there are no kills at all.

Corpse laughs. Honestly, these two give off more mother-and-son vibe to him. He is not threatened by Karl, not at all. Wait, why is he thinking like this. Why should he feel threatened in the first place?

"Tina is not killing anyone." Dream sounds like a dad shaking his head looking at his daughter's failure. Tina is too nice to kill anyone and Sykkuno who can be a helper is having this dramatic session with Karl and Ludwig.

Then, a meeting gets called by Toast.

"I think we all know who the imposter is." Toast says and everyone starts voting except for Tina. They all die with laughter especially Corpse himself. Why is this game like this?

Tina is ejected.

Defeat.

Oh My God! 

Corpse laughs. He can't get over how he actually followed his emotion for this game. Actually, he is not sure anymore. Is he jealous that Sykkuno is spending all his hours with Dream in the game?

.  
.

It's another round and Sykkuno is the imposter with 5up. He usually always wins when he gets it with 5up. Actually, they just made a graveyard with Rae before. A very weird but fantastically fun round.

It's the three of them again at the dropship. 

"Look, Rae. Me and 5up are going to support you for this round. Right, 5up?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"It's the both of you again??" Rae screams in excitement. "Okay, okay, cool. Let's do this. I will lure people to come here and you guys kill from the top first. We will pile bodies here."

"Oh, a graveyard again?" 5up asks.

So, they go as planned by Rae until they get enough kills for them to survive. They have killed Toast, Tina, Ludwig and Karl by now. Corpse, Brooke and Dream are nowhere to be found. So, they split and Sykkuno starts venting and he sees them in the laboratory. Oh, they actually don't check the vitals?

Sykkuno vents out near the door to the lab. He walks in, as innocent as he can be. "Oh, hey guys. Where is everyone? I can't seem to find people."

"Maybe they're in the specimen." Brooke says. Well, that's wrong. They are all dead at the dropship with nobody to report their bodies.

"Well, Dream. Can you come with me?" He asks, wiggling around Dream.

"Sure, Sykkuno. Guys, if I die, it's Sykkuno." Dream tells Corpse and Brooke.

They walk away, going to the dropship but Corpse is following them from behind.

"Oh, hey Corpse!" That's probably the first greeting he does to Corpse today. 

"Where are you guys going, alone?"

"I'm going to kill Dream, Corpse." Sykkuno just says the real thing. But, of course no one will actually believe him.

"Oh, I want to watch then."

Hm, what?

"We-well. Sure." Instead of going to the dropship, he brings both of them to the left reactor. 

"Okay, Sykkuno. Kill me. I'm willing to die in your hands." Dream wiggles on the reactor. 

"You know what, Sykkuno? You can kill me too. I will let you win by killing me." Corpse says it with such a soft voice. 

What is going on with these two?

"Well, I trust you guys. If I kill one of you, will I break your trust?"

"No. No." Both of them answer in sync.

Okay, why are they like this? They make it hard for him. 

"Corpse, stay here. I'll take Dream somewhere else."

"Just kill him in front of me, Sykkuno. I'll be really happy."

Corpse will be really happy? Okay. People know how far Sykkuno is willing to go to make Corpse smile.

Without any second thoughts, he kills Dream. Corpse starts laughing so hard and Sykkuno is both laughing and freaking out.

"Dream, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He laughs and repeats the same thing. "Let's go, Corpse."

Suddenly, there's victory on the screen.

Oh, 5up killed Brooke. 

Everyone is laughing and cursing at the same time.

Sykkuno can barely hear Karl crying.

"Sykkuno, you killed me.."

Well, at least he made Corpse happy by killing Dream.

At the end of the game, he gets a text from Corpse.

From : Corpse  
Thank you for making sure that I am worth more than Dream, to you. :)

Sykkuno is speechless for a few seconds. Oh no, his heart is doing that weird beating sound again. 

He types down his reply.

To : Corpse  
You will always be, Corpse :)

From : Corpse  
Thanks, Sykkuno. :)

Sykkuno smiles. At least this text from Corpse makes him feel a lot better now. They are back in good terms. He hopes so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Do I make a few more chapters for this? I'm not really sure. If you want it, I'll try to make it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this fic is going full drama/angst mode. Some of you asked for it :3
> 
> Happy Reading!!

Sykkuno didn't know at first that falling for his own best friend would be this hard. He knows now and he kind of feels that it is harder now because he confessed to Corpse, instead of just keeping it to himself. Poop nuggets, he should have just stayed silent. Who did he think he was? Corpse is never going to like him back, isn't he?

This is just way too depressing to think about. He wants to stop thinking about it but Corpse has been somehow too soft with him these days that he doesn't know how to push his feelings aside. 

He has been trying though. He tries to stay away as much as possible from Corpse but it is also impossible for him to do that without getting Rae and Toast to sus him. So, he gotta speak with Corpse anyway. It's not easy to resist Corpse.

Hell, when is it ever easy to resist your own big fat crush?

.  
.

Sykkuno wears cat ears again.

Oh my fucking God! 

Corpse curses under his breath when he sees him again on the screen. He can't let this art go away so he just likes the post on Twitter. It is definitely a fan account for Sykkuno or something, but who cares?

Everyone knows Sykkuno is a catboy for him. 

Slowly, he goes to the Twitch app on his phone, and watches Sykkuno with the cay ears still. Then, Karl suddenly gifts 20 subs for Sykkuno, making the man immediately take off the cat ears. He curses again.

What the fuck? 

Now, he's pissed off with Karl. Anyway, he just continues watching the unboxing session even though there's no more cat ears. What can he say? Sykkuno's voice makes him so much happier and he just loves his voice so much.

.  
.

It is another day and Corpse has released his merch. Sykkuno told him that he couldn't get his merch because that thing got sold out in like ten minutes. Even though Sykkuno was already in the line, waiting. Crazy. He didn't expect that, at all.

So, of course Corpse will actually try his best to get some for Sykkuno, for free. He even said to Sykkuno that he will hand-deliver the merch. He doesn't know why he said that. He is not even sure if he will do it that way. But, he is sure about giving his merch to Sykkuno for free. 

They played Among Us and Sykkuno is really something else. Just like what Karl said. Sykkuno is something else. 

That 'purr' he did, almost ruined him. He really didn't expect Sykkuno to go and take a try on what Bretman just told them. Talking about his merch with it! 

And, Sykkuno chose him over Toast.

That's something and Corpse wants to keep that in his mind forever. 

Sykkuno is really ruining his life.

.  
.

It's a new day! 

Today is going to be a new day where they will play Among Us. Corpse doesn't really know who they will be playing with because Jae is the one setting the lobby for today. But, yeah. He is excited to play this. Especially since there is Sykkuno, Rae and Toast. The Amigops. Or whatever they are.

As he sets up his computers, he likes a bunch of Bingus posts on Twitter. Then, he logs into Discord, a few people are already on the server. 

"Are we doing proximity chat?" Toast asks.

"Yeah, yeah. But we got to help Mark to set it up." 

Mark? Oh, Mark. Right.

Corpse doesn't know who he is. Honestly.

"Hey, Corpse." Rae calls him out. "Have you met Mark?"

Ha takes a deep breath and unmutes. "No."

"Mark, this is Corpse Husband. He makes music. Corpse, this is Mark. He is in a Korea boy band called GOT7 and he is from the same company as Jae." Rae introduces them both.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, nice to meet you."

It's all fine until Mark suddenly asks, "Where is Sykkuno?"

Hm. Now, what does this man have got to do with Sykkuno? How does Sykkuno know him? No, how does he know Sykkuno? Isn’t he a Korean idol?

"Sykkuno is on his way. He is in the toilet." Toast answers that one. “Let me help you with the Crewlink, Mark.”

In just a few minutes, Sykkuno is back and he joins the call. 

Corpse hears Sykkuno gasp. He only does that when he is really excited. 

“Hi Mark!!”

Corpse is speechless now. Sykkuno used to approach him first but now, it is that guy. 

“Sykkuno! It has been so long! I miss playing with Sykkuno.”

Oh, Corpse understands now. They used to play together. But, why are they so smitten like that? He doesn’t like the tone of this. He sees that Sykkuno gets so talkative with Mark as well. 

The lobby is finally full now. There are of course, him, Sykkuno, Rae, Toast, Jae, Tina, John, Jodi, Joey and that guy… Mark.

Ugh.

Corpse clears his throat. The middle of the lobby is so noisy with everyone talking to each other. He usually just stays in the corner and talks to the chat. But, he can’t let Sykkuno talk to Mark all the time there. So, he slides between them, making his name and Sykkuno connect.

Corpsekkuno. Now, this is right.

But, Sykkuno keeps talking to Mark. They are actually talking about their game together from one month ago??

“Wanna play that Valorant sometimes?” Sykkuno asks.

This sounds familiar. Sykkuno used to ask him the question. Only, it was 8ball.

“Yeah, yeah. We didn’t get to play it because you were going to sleep.” Mark replies.

“Yeah, I was. I can go till late I guess.” 

What is this? Corpse walks away. 

He doesn’t like this. His heart is doing something and he feels… sad.

When everyone gets the proximity active, the first game starts and the first thing Corpse sees is Sykkuno leaving with Mark. Sykkuno never left Polus’ dropship that fast before. Any dropship, he never did it so fast like that before. Why is this pissing him off so much?

“Corpse, do your keys.” It’s Rae.

Yeah, he totally freezes in the middle of the dropship. “Oh, yeah. Sykkuno left so fast?” He just asks. Maybe Rae knows more.

“Yeah, they didn’t do keys, did they?”

No, they didn’t. Are they both imposters?

“They have great chemistry. Mark is so nice with Sykkuno. The last time we played with him, they got close in games super fast.” Rae is not helping. 

Rae is supposed to say something like… They are just leaving together because they probably have the same tasks.

Ugh, Corpse feels so greatly immature for even thinking about this. 

“Okay, Rae. Don’t kill me.” Corpse runs to the left side of the map. He goes to do wiring and he hears Sykkuno’s voice from the O2.

“I listened to your songs, Mark. They are so good. I love Lullaby.”

What kind of song is lullaby??

“I’ll do a live concert with you sometimes.” 

Corpse clears his throat. He barges into the O2. “Sykkuno- You read my message?”

That is so random. He didn’t even send Sykkuno a message. But, why is he doing this? Sykkuno who is always confused will be more confused.

“Oh-hey Corpse!”

Wow, Sykkuno finally realises he is in the lobby. 

“What message, Corpse?” 

“Uh-- Actually, no.” Good, now he forgets how to fucking talk.

“Hi Corpse!” Mark suddenly greets him.

This guy is such a nice guy but Corpse just doesn’t like what he is doing right now.

Suddenly, a body got reported.

The whole stream, Sykkuno spends his time talking to other people, especially Mark. But, not him.

Why?

.  
.

Corpse gets a text from Rae as soon as he turns off his stream. God, he doesn’t know what to do. He sure didn’t even laugh playing games today, except for that one time when Sykkuno says Bingus. He picks his phone up, and reads her text.

From: Rae  
Are you okay, Corpse?

From: Rae  
You know you can actually just confess, don’t you?

Wait, what? Confess what?

From: Rae  
A lot of guys are into Sykkuno. You know that :(

Corpse takes a deep breath. What the fuck is Rae trying to do.

To: Rae  
Shut the fuck up, Rae. I’m not into men that way.

From: Rae  
I know that this is not easy for any of you. It’s just a piece of advice. :)

He doesn’t reply. In fact, he shoves his phone far far away from him. He drops himself on his bed and begins to snuggle his own pillows. 

There is no way he likes Sykkuno that way. Right?

He shakes his head. Yeah, it’s impossible. 

He doesn’t really know why his heart is so damaged these days. It’s like it keeps feeling so much emotions, evolving around Sykkuno. He hasn’t felt those in years. It is another pain that he actually doesn’t know how to handle.

But, he doesn’t want to lose Sykkuno either.

What Sykkuno did today pains him so much.

Should he just date Sykkuno just to make sure Sykkuno actually cares about him?

That would be so rude of him to do so.

But, he doesn’t really have any choices left, right?

He grabs his phone again. He gets a notification. It is Sykkuno. 

Sykkuno tweets something on Twitter. No, it is his retweet from Joey Tuan, Mark’s brother.

_@joey_tuan ; My new brother @Sykkuno._

Sykkuno actually retweets with ; _@marktuan @joey_tuan Am I a part of The Tuans now?_

What the fuck????

Corpse doesn’t even wait anymore. He texts Sykkuno as fast as he can.

To: Sykkuno  
I like you too, Sykkuno :)  
Let’s date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah....
> 
> By the way, I love reading the comments so much!!! They make me feel soooooo great about writing this story. 
> 
> Hope you liked it. Share your thoughts!!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: karmansworld


End file.
